Tanpa Hubungan JRen ver
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: JRen Fanfiction! RnR, ok?


**Title : Tanpa Hubungan**

**Author : Reza C Warni**

**Cast : Ren, JR**

**Other cast : members Nu'est**

**Genre : Romance(maybe)**

**Length : Ficlet (1163 words)**

**Type : Shounen-ai, Boy X Boy**

**Rating : PG+15**

'Hyung, kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku, eoh? Aku mencintaimu, sangat!' Batin Ren.

Ren terus melirik ke arah Aron dan JR yang sedang bercanda. Mereka sekarang lagi menonton tv, namun Ren tak fokus dengan tayangan tv, ia lebih suka melirik kedua hyung-nya yang asyik bercanda itu.

"Hyung, kau sangat imut" ucap JR sambil mencolek pipi kanan Aron.

"Huaaah, jinjja?" Tanya Aron seraya memasang aegyo-nya.

"Hahaha..." Tawa JR. Aron ikut tertawa.

Minhyun yang duduk di samping kanan Ren berdiri lalu menarik tangan Aron membuat Aron ikut berdiri.

"Ya...Ya! Minhyun! Ada apa?" Tanya Aron sedikit kesal.

"Ikut aku!" Ucap Minhyun dingin.

"Kemana?" Tanya Aron.

"Ikut!" Minhyun berjalan sambil menarik tangan Aron.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya JR kepada Ren dan Baekho. Ren mengendikkan kedua bahunya lalu beranjak dari situ dan pergi ke kamarnya-dan JR-.

"Molla" jawab Baekho lalu beranjak juga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Gumam JR.

JR mematikan tv lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu.

"Ren~ah" JR memanggil Ren. Matanya membulat saat melihat Ren tengah menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia segera menghampiri Ren lalu memeluk namja cantik itu.

"Wae geurae?" Ren tak menjawab, hanya menangis mengluapkan rasa sakit di hatinya berharap dengan menangis rasa sakit itu bisa hilang.

"Ya! Neo wae geurae, eoh?" JR meninggikan suaranya.

"Mi...mian..." Ucap JR dengan suara lembut seraya membalai rambut Ren.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya JR. Ren tak menjawab.

"Ayolah, cerita pada hyung" ucap JR. Terdengar helaan napas Ren.

"Hyung.." Akhirnya Ren mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Waeyo, eum?" JR melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Ren. Ia menghapus air mata Ren dengan ibu jarinya.

"A...aku... Uhm..." Ren terdiam, "ini terlalu sakit, hyung" lanjutnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Mwo? A...apa yang sakit? Kau punya penyakit apa?" Tanya JR panik.

"Bu...bukan tubuhku yang sakit atau aku memiliki penyakit, tapi di sini hyung, hatiku..." Ucap Ren sambil menunjuk dadanya. JR menatap Ren dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudmu? Apa kau baru ditolak yeoja, uhm?" Tanya JR. Ren menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"A...aku menyukai ani aku mencintai seseorang, tapi sepertinya orang itu tak menyukai ataupun mencintaiku.." Ucap Ren sambil menatap JR. JR merasa dadanya sesak saat melihat tatapan kesakitan Ren.

"Siapa orang itu? Bodoh sekali dia! Menyia-nyiakan uri Ren" ucap JR kesal.

'Cih! Jika kau tahu orangnya adalah dirimu sendiri hyung, apa kau akan tetap berkata seperti itu?' Batin Ren lirih.

"Siapa?" Tanya JR.

"Haaah~, sudahlah, tidak penting" ucap Ren sambil berjalan ke lemari, mengambil piyamanya lalu ke kamar mandi.

JR menghela napas lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. Tak lama kemudian Ren keluar sudah mengenakan piyama. JR memandang Ren sebentar lalu menghampiri Ren, mendorong Ren hingga tersandar ke tembok.

"Ya...ya! Hy...hyung! A..ada...apa?" Tanya Ren sambil memandang JR. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. JR menatap Ren tajam, kedua tangan berada di sisi kiri-kanan kepala Ren.

"Katakan, siapa orang itu?" Tanya JR dingin.

"Uhm... Sudahlah, lupakan saja" Ren mencoba menyingkirkan tangan JR, namun ia tak bisa.

"Jawab aku!" Suruh JR. Ren menatap JR, ia sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam JR.

"Choi Minki, jawab aku!" Bentak JR. Ren kaget mendengar bentakkan JR, ia menjadi takut.

"Hy...hyung..." Gumam Ren.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjawab" ujar JR lalu...

Chu~

JR mencium Ren secara kasar.

"Hmmpph... Hy...hyu..ng..." Ren mencoba mendorong JR, namun tak bisa. JR melumat bibir Ren, menggigit bibir bawah Ren membuat Ren menjerit. JR tak menyia-nyiakan, ia segera memasukan lidahnya. Ren terus mendorong tubuh JR, air matanya mulai keluar. Ia mencintai JR, tapi ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. JR melepas ciumannya karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Se...karang...jawab, siapa orang itu?" Tanya JR dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Ren menatap JR dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Ren menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, puas?!" Teriak Ren sambil mendorong JR. Ia berlari ke ranjang lalu merebahkan dirinya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

JR mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sebagian dari hatinya bahagia karna Ren juga mencintainya tapi sebagian hatinya yang lain sedih karna kebodohannya yang telah membuat Ren menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Terdengar isak tangis Ren dari balik selimut. JR yang mendengar merasakan hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik. JR menghela napas lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang, berbaring di samping Ren.

"Ren~ah mianhae..." Ucap JR. Matanya memerah menahan air matanya.

"Minki~ah, jeongmal mianhae.. Aku menyesal, jinjja" ucap JR dengan suara serak.

"Hyung, jahat!" Teriak Ren dari balik selimut.

"Hyung minta maaf" ucap JR.

"Hyung jahat! Hyung telah merebut first kiss-ku sedangkan first kiss hyung, hyung berikan pada orang lain" teriak Ren. JR membulatkan matanya.

"Mianhae" ucap JR.

"Ck! Apa hyung tidak punya kata lain selain 'mianhae'?!" Tanya Ren kesal.

"Saranghae" Ren mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menurunkan selimut sampai ke lehernya.

"Hyung tadi mengatakan apa?" Tanya Ren dengan tampang polos.

"Saranghae" ucap JR sambil memandang Ren.

"Hyung mencintaiku? Benarkah?" Tanya Ren tak percaya. JR mengangguk. Ren melepas selimutnya lalu memeluk JR. JR balas memeluk Ren.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam" ucap JR lembut. Ren mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

**~OoO~**

"Eungghh" Ren mengeratkan pelukkannya. JR memandang wajah Ren.

"Ren~ah, ireona" bisik JR lembut.

"Eunggh" bukannya bangun, Ren hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada JR.

"Aigoo~, jagiya, ireona" JR berbisik di telinga Ren.

"Aku masih ngantuk" gumam Ren.

"Jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan menyirammu pakai air" ancam JR.

"Mwo?" Ren membuka matanya yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk.

"Hahaha... Baguslah" Ren mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chup

JR mengecup bibir Ren singkat. Ren membulatkan matanya.

"Cepat bangun lalu pergi mandi" suruh JR.

"Aish! Kau menyuruhku padahal kau sendiri belum mandi" gerutu Ren.

"Mwo?" Tanya JR.

"Aniya" Ren bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku mendengarnya. Kaja, kita mandi berdua" ucap JR lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"MWO?! Andwae!" Mata Ren membulat lalu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar itu. JR mengejar Ren, belum sempat Ren menutup pintu JR sudah masuk ke dalam. JR mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya..ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ren takut.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Bukannya kita sudah sering mandi berdua?" Tanya JR. Wajah Ren memerah.

"Iya, tapi kan sekarang berbeda" gumam Ren.

"Berbeda?" Tanya JR bingung. Ren mengangguk.

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Status" jawab Ren.

"Status?" Tanya JR semakin bingung.

"Iya, kita kan sekarang pacaran" ucap Ren.

"Mwo? Pacaran? Sejak kapan?" Mata Ren membulat, wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Sejak tadi malam"

"Hah?" JR cengo'.

"Ja..jadi kita tidak pacaran?" Tanya Ren. JR mengangguk.

"Ya! Kau bohong!"

"Mwo?" JR kaget.

"Hueeeh... Kau bilang kau mencintaiku.. Tapi sekarang kau bilang kita tidak pacaran. Itu berarti kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu semalam... Hueehh... Hiks..hiks" Ren menangis. JR segera memeluk Ren.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, sangat serius" ucap JR.

"Geotjimal"

"Jeongmal. Bukannya kita sekarang 'tanpa hubungan'?" Tanya JR. Ren melepas pelukan JR, menatap mata JR. Ia berhenti menangis.

"Tanpa hubungan?" Tanya Ren bingung.

"Ne. Aku dan kau saling mencintai tapi tidak terikat hubungan apapun seperti 'pacaran', bisa melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan orang pacaran seperti kencan, kita bisa selingkuh tapi dengan satu syarat yaitu di hati kita hanya kau dan aku, jika ingin berhenti dari tanpa hubungan ini kau tinggal katakan padaku 'aku tidak mencintaimu lagi' dan berakhir tidak ada lagi tanpa hubungan diantara kita" jelas JR, "bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjalankan tanpa hubungan denganku?" Lanjut JR. Ren berpikir, ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Tidak buruk" gumamnya.

**Fin**

**Annyeong :)**

**Aku bawa series "Tanpa Hubungan". Moga JRen shipper suka ,**

**Mungkin selanjutnya aku akan buat Versi MinRon...**

**Gomawo udah baca :)**


End file.
